Rigby Saw Game
Game description Rigby has to save his friend Mordecai from Pigsaw. Characters Hero: Rigby Victims: Mordecai Villains: An evil doll, zombies, pumpkinhead, an evil wizard Others: Benson, Pops, Don, Partrizia Diaz- Pintado Sanchez- Migallon, Lucia Hugener Corroquino, Muscle man, Starla, Skips Trivia *This is a sequel to Mordecai Saw Game. *This game along with Mordecai saw game were orinally meant to be a single game titled Regular Show Saw Game, but due to the lack of resources to make Mordecai and Rigby playable at the same time, the concept splited into two separate Saw Games. *At the beggining, Rigby had a dream, that he was chased by Pigsaw in a ghostly way. *This game has differences from Mordecai's game: **MordecaI was in the living room - and when Rigby was sucked, when in Rigby's game he was in his bedroom; **In MordecaI's game, we could see the kitchen; **There were circles with Pigsaw's face on it (Rigby's room) in MordecaI's game, while in Rigby's game there weren't any - and he didn't had to make a code; **Outside, where was a fountain, there was high five next to it in M's game, while in R's game - there was a statue of MordecaI; **Skips was inside of his garage with the golf cart in M's game, while in R's game Skips was outside with the cart; **The wizard had a musical keyboard and had to pee in a wooden bathroom in M's game, while in R's game the wizard had his magic wand and turned into a wooden bathroom; **M saw his clone with a guitar, while R hadn't had a clone in his game; **In M's game there was a race with unicorns, while there wasn't any race (just a jump with the car) in R's game; **M had chores to do in his game, while R hadn't had any chores to do (except pick up the package); **M had to made a fight with paper, rock, scisors with a enemy, while R had to get the car from his big brother; **In M's game Pops was in a barber shop, while in R's game Pop's was in the living room; **M had to preform a karate move and to have muscles, while R didn't had anything like that; **M had to pick up the trash and throw it in the garbage dumster, while in R's game the trash was in the dumster; **M had lot's of enemies, while R had less of them; **M had to save a friend from death taking him, while R didn't had anything like that; **In the end, M had to play with Burgerboy in orde to save his friends, while R had to have the wand in order that his friend comes back to life *The two girls were Inka game winners of videos. *There was a statue of Mordecai - that was original Mordecai trapped. *There were all characters of the series. *Rigby had to make a jump with the car, to get the package. *In a place, Lucia and Partizia had to be controled and change their tops in other colors, in order to get some things. *Rigby had to impress Pops with a zombie movie - where some of the real zombies came near them - but had to get from him a portal. *The pumkinhead fell in love with a female pumkinhead, after he fell in the hole. *In the end Rigby had to get the wand - from the wizard - and free Mordecai with it. Link of the gamer: AllGamesWorldHd Category:Saw games Category:Games Category:Regular show Category:Rescue games